lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Tommy
Prince Tommy is a son of King Eggorilla and Queen Gochi. Like his father, mother and paternal grandfather, he is an elite Saiyan warrior. He overcame the weakness of his Saiyan tail by training with his father and mother. He is currently the Prince of All Saiyans. Backstory He was living in his father's castle where his grandfather's legacy was. Weakness * Needles * Big Worms (NOT small worms which he is not afraid of) Personality He had autism which means his opponents are underestimating him for being weak just because he is just a little kid. But when he showed his true power and/or seriousness, His opponents are scared of him. Appearance This Saiyan prince was never appeared and was mentioned by few of an elite Saiyan warriors to Neo Lookout Crew. Hiding His True Power He tried his best to hide his true power because his true power was a Godly ki. So he decide not to show his true power to a Neo Lookout Crew. Vados trained him hiding his true power so that he won't have trouble hiding it. As a New Saiyan Prince Vegeta is retired as the King of All Saiyans so Eggorilla succeed him as the King of All Saiyans. For now, he is currently the Prince of All Saiyans. Being the highest ranked Saiyan of the Saiyan Army, it can be presumed that Tommy is a very powerful Saiyan warrior. Ben mentions that Tommy is "the one at the top of all Saiyans" to a Neo Lookout Crew. A clue is that Tommy is trained by Vados in order to face a new threat. Transformation * Great Ape * Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan 2 Hidden Transformations * Saiyan beyond God * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 2 * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Great Ape * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 w/ Old Kai's Unlock Ability Techniques * Spirit Bomb - This technique taught by his maternal grandfather's mentor, King Kai. He used it when his true power wasn't used. It was a size of a basketball so he used a small Spirit Bomb in order to hide his true power. * Power Ball - This energy sphere was used by the Saiyans to mimic the presence of the full moon. He taught by his paternal grandfather, Vegeta after he overcame the weakness of his Saiyan tail. But he had a most powerful version of Power Ball which is called God Power Ball. * Final Flash - This technique taught by his paternal grandfather, Vegeta in his Super Saiyan when he was a kid. He used it when his true power wasn't used. * Kamehameha - This technique taught by his maternal grandfather, Goku in his base form when he was a kid. He used it when his true power wasn't used. * Final Kamehameha - This technique taught by his grandfather's Potara Fusion, Vegito in his Super Saiyan form. He used it when his true power wasn't used. Hidden Techniques * - This energy sphere was upgraded by Tommy to this most powerful version of Power Ball. When he used a God Power Ball. He transformed into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Great Ape indicating he has a Godly ki inherited by his parents. * - This technique taught by his paternal grandfather, Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan when he was a kid. He used it in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 1-4. * God Kamehameha - This technique taught by his maternal grandfather, Goku when he was a kid. He used it in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 1-4. * - A combination of God Final Flash and Kamehameha, He sometimes used it in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 1-4.. * - The most powerful version of God Final Flash and God Kamehameha, He developed this technique as his signature attack. * - The most powerful version of Universal Spirit Bomb. He developed this technique from the combination of 100X God Final Kamehameha and Universal Spirit Bomb. He used it when he was on Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 w/ Old Kai's Unlock Ability. It could easily destroy the planet if used in full power. It is also his ultimate attack, their last hope, final attack, and his trump card. He very rarely used it. He could ONLY use it when he is seriously cornered. Trivia * Tommy Vercetti from Vice City was the main reason why Ronwellnagales28 was inspired to create this character. * His true power wasn't revealed until a time skip comes. Category:Pages added by Ronwellnagales28 Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles